lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Demandas (Isaac)
Demandas jeneral *Alo Simon, me ia es felis cuando me ia leje sur la intende de primi la disionario. Esce lo va inclui ance la gramatica? E un otra demanda, esce primis nova de Alisia ave la cambias gramatical resente? Alora me va compra denova lo. **Nos ancora no ia fa un deside final sur la contenida, ma lo es multe probable ce lo va inclui un resoma corta de la gramatica. La gramatica completa conteni 30 000 parolas, cuasi egal a la cuantia de parolas listada en la disionario! Ma nota ce la publicor de la disionario vole publici ance la gramatica completa, como un libro separada. Sur Alisia, regretable sola un primi esiste, e lo dise "me" en loca de "mea", etc. Ma cisa en la futur nos pote fa un reprimi. Simon Vocabulo Jeneral * Hardcover, paperback: La disionario ave "libro reliada" (bound book) per "hardback" e "libro de pox" (pocketbook) per "paperback, softcover". Estas no descrive bon la sinifias, en mea opina. Cada libro normal es reliada, no? E alga libros de pox no cabe en un pox! Me sujesta "libro dur" e "libro mol" como cortis de "libro dur/mol covreda/reliada". "libro de pox" pote resta per "pocketbook". ** Me acorda completa. "Libro de pox" es la espresa usada en la linguas romanica (ance en esperanto, en fato), ma lo es bizara. "Libros mol e dur" es multe plu clar. Simon * Me ia leje en la gramatica sur numeros ordinal con superlativas. La esemplos donada es "sinco la plu briliante" e "tre de la plu ricas". Donce me suposa ce la du construis es egal, si? "sinco la plu briliante" = "sinco de la plu briliantes" e "tre de la plu ricas" = "tre la plu rica" ** Si, los es egal. La construi "de la plu briliantes" pote es plu clar en frases plu complicada. Simon * La du modos de crea parolas per utiles es (1) con la sufisa -ador e (2) con la construi verbo + nom. Como on deside entre los? Me nota ce la modo du es plu esata, pe lavador vs "lavaveste". Esce "verbo + nom" ia veni plu tarda en la evolui de elefen? ** Ambos ia es en la lingua cuando me ia aprende lo en 2008. No regula formal esiste per deside entre los. La construi "verbo + nom" permete spesifa la ojeto de la ata de la util, donce nos tende usa lo con la verbos la plu comun como "lava", "para", "porta", etc. Ma "-ador" clari ce on refere a un util o macina; contrastada, un "lavaveste" pote es o un macina o un person. "Lavador", "copiador", "fisador", etc es min forte spesifante e pote ave sinifias diferente en situas diversa. Nos ia tende segue la formas en la linguas romanica, ma no sempre. Simon * Rimless glasses = oculo sin montur? Ma la disionario ave "sin borda" per rimless. Ance: full-frame glasses = oculo con montur completa (o simple "oculo monturida"?) e cual per "half-frame"? ** "Oculo sin montur" es multe bon. La disionario ave "rimless" como un tradui de "sin borda", ma esta no vole dise ce "sin borda" es la tradui de tota casos de "rimless". "Monturi" dise "mount (one thing on another)" – on pote ave un lente monturida, ma un "oculo monturida" ta es un oculo poneda en alga otra montur, probable. Me sujesta "oculo de montur completa" e "oculo de montur partal". Simon * Si nos ave "remente", cisa nos pote sutrae aora la espresa fea "fa ce on recorda"? ** Me opina ce ambos es usosa, car sua strutures semantical es diferente. La ojeto de "(fa ce on) recorda" es la cosa oblidada; la ojeto de "remente" es la person ci ia oblida. Simon * Contaminante +contagion * Envolvente - wrapper (for candy etc) * Kerning - entrespasio? crenatura? cernin? * Como on dise "bed sheet"? covreleto ta es lojical (como covrepuxin), ma lo es ja usada. Cisa telon de leto? ** "Telon de leto", si, o simple "telon" en contesto. "Sheet" su "telon" en la disionario intende indica esta. Me va clari lo. Simon * Curva ornosa +swash ** "Swash" es un ajetivo, sinifiante "ornosa" en relata a leteras major, ma no un nom. Me va ajunta "swash" a "ornosa". Simon * Dandi +metrosexual ** Bona ideo! Ajuntada. Simon De la Disionario 'B' * Baladador: esta es la terma elefen per un aparato portable de musica ("walkman"). Lo es bizara, no? Cisa "juador portable (de musica)" o juamusica? ** Lo es la terma usada en franses: "baladeur". Ma lo es cisa alga nonclar. "Juamusica" es bela, ma lojical lo ta pote sinifia cualce strumento musical o an un person ci jua un strumento. "Musicador"? Simon *** Si, me gusta Musicador. * Esce baleston es un "catapult"? Me ia xerca per imajes de "arbalest", ma me ia trova sola imajes de "crossbow" (balesta). ** No, "baleston" es un spesie de balesta (crossbow). Vide "arbalest" en Vicipedia. "Catapult" es "lansapetra" (un macina grande) o "fonda" (portable en mano). Simon * Barbi es "give a beard to". Me no comprende esta defini... Cisa cambia lo a verbo nontransitiva - "to grow a beard"? ** "Barbi" sinifia "aplica/ajunta un barba a": no un sinifia multe usosa – ma cisa usable si un artiste de cartunes descrive sua prosede de desinia un carater? "Barbi" apare en la disionario sola par causa de sua partisipio "barbida", cual es clar importante. (Nota ce si "barbi" ta es nontransitiva, como tu sujesta lo ta sinifia "deveni un barba", un sinifia an plu nonusosa!) Simon *** Si, me comprende aora, grasias. * La disionario ave e "batetador" e "bateporte" per la mesma sinifia. Esce on ave un razona per reteni ambos? (me prefere bateporte). ** Ance me prefere "bateporte" (an si lo produi inisial un imaje de un ariete en mea mente). Ma la coesiste de la du formas no causa un problem, e me sujesta lasa lo – estra si tu pote vide un sinifia plu usosa per "batetador". Simon *** Batetador ta pote sinifia "pacemaker" en loca de pasmacer. *** Aha! Acel es un idea eselente. Jorj, tu acorda? Simon *** Fada. Simon 'C' * Canal - ance per "television channel"? Simon? ** Serta! Esplorante, me trova ce me ia usa lo con acel sinifia en un article resente de Aora Oji. Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon * Cual es la difere entre un caro e un vagon? ** En sua orijina istorial, probable poca. Ma en linguaje moderna, un caro es tirada par un cavalo e un vagon es un parte de un tren o simil. Simon * Clave engles: esce lo es la mesma como "clave ajustable"? En esta caso, me sujesta sutrae lo. Esta util ave nomes diferente en otra paises, como clave svensce (ivri) e clave franses (txesce).. ** La imajes en la disionario sujesta ce los es cosas diferente, e Vicipedia trata los en du articles separada. Simon * Cual es la difere entre un clave restrinjeda e un clave xef? ** Un clave xef abri multe portes. Un clave restrinjeda abri un porte a un loca restrinjeda. Me ia ajunta definis per clari. "Passkey" en engles ave du sinifias diferente. Simon * Comforta: Esta conseta sinifa e "comfort after a loss" e "make (physically) comfortable"? Lo pare a me ce estas es multe diferente. Esce lo es la mesma en la linguas de fonte? (en ivri lo no es la caso, donce me es alga confusada) ** La sinifia xef de "comforta" es fisical, e "consola" es usada per dise "lejeri la mal emosia de". Metafor on pote usa "comforta" per "consola": ambos pertine a la idea de lejeri un senti; los difere par esce la senti es fisical o mental. La defini de "comforta" en nosa disionario ta pote es bonida – lo pare es un tradui direta de la defini de "to comfort" en engles, de cual sua sinifia xef es "consola" (mental). Simon * Complica: Lo es usada per "complication" e "complexity". En parla comun, los es sinonimes. Ma vera, los no es la mesma. "Complication" es un state nondesirada (e no sempre "complex"). "Complexity" es un state de sistemes, con un sinifia neutra. ** Ma "complex" e "complicated" es cuasi sinonim, e "complexity" sinifia "the state of being complicated". En elefen, "un complica" debe sinifia "a complicating factor" o simil. La state resultante pos ajunta la complicas es "complicadia". Esce "complicadia" ta sufisi per "complexity" de un sistem? Si no, nos ta pote cisa ajunta "complesa = (adj.) complex; complesia = complexity", ma me no es serta ce lo es nesesada. Simon ** Per usas tecnical, me opina ancora ce la difere ta es importante. "Complicated system" es mera un sistem cual es composada de multe partes. Ma sua natur es completa descrivable, o (p.e. en informatica) solvable. Un "complex system" es nondeterministe e emerjinte: la completa no es direta predisable de sua composantes. Donce, complesa/complesia ta es usosa. Ma si, la difere es multe tecnical. ** Serta sua nonpredisablia es la cualia xef de un "complex system". "Complex" sinifia asi "tro complicada per predise fasil la resulta". Nos pote considera "complicosa" e "complicin" ante inventa un radis nova. Simon *** Me gusta complicosa! **** Ajuntada! Simon * Compresa/descompresa: ance per fixes como zip o rar? E como on dise "archive file"? arcivo es "record, folder, directory". Cisa simple (fix) compresada. ** Per fixes, "densi" es recomendada, ma "compresa" es ance un bon metafor. No tota "archive file" es densida; me sujesta "paco". Simon * Conclui: ance per "a judgment or decision reached by reasoning"? La defini no es clar sur esta punto. ** Si. Me ia ajunta aora un clari peti. Simon * Consepi: lo es fundal nontransitiva, no? ** Si lo ta es nontransitiva, sua sujeto ta es la bebe, e la sinifia ta es "deveni consepida". Tu intende esta? Lo es posible. Simon * Contamina: ance contamina persones (par baterias/viruses)? La defini refere a cosas. ** Si. Me ia boni la defini. Simon * Perce "corente dominante", "corente xef" e "corente traversal" no es su "core"? ** Car umanas fa eras :) Aora coretida, grasias. Simon * Me sujesta cambia la definis de corti de barba / corti la barba a "trim the beard". Nos ave ja rasa per corti completa ("shave"). ** Bon. Simon * Cisa nos pote uni la radises per cosmetica e cosmetolojia? Los refere a la mesma conseta. Cisa cosmetolojia = cosmeticisme e cosmetolojiste = cosmeticiste. ** Ambos de "cosmetica" e "cosmetolojia/iste" es internasional, ma me gusta la idea de uni los. Lo ta es oportun si "cosmetica" ta es la nom de la pratica, con "cosmeticiste" per la nom de la praticor (como "fisica/fisiciste" e otras) – ma la linguas de la mundo acorda ce "cosmetica" es un ajetivo. Donce me aseta tua proposa. Simon Dirijalia de testo ivri * Me ia nota oji ce la xercador no iniora la testo entre brasetas en mea traduis ivri. En articles trovada, la testo brasetida ave la mesma color (verde) como la testo estra la brasetas (e no gris como en la traduis engles). Me pensa ce lo es relatada a la modo en cual me tape la brasetas curva: prima, me tape la testo intera, e a pos me inserta la brasetas do los ta debe apare. Me fa esta car la brasetas ta apare en locas noncoreta (un problem vea en testos ivri enlinia consernante sinias de puntua). pe, si me ta tape normal la tradui ivri de "babuin", lo ta apare como esta: בבון (קוף) e no como (בבון (קוף. Me ia trova alga articles do esta no aveni... vide: acean, acompania, acordante, anamorfose. Ma, ai, me no recorda lo cual me ia fa en acel casos. Cisa lo es un problem plu jeneral, car me ia esperia lo en otra locas ueb. **En la parolas como "acean" do la problem no apare, tua testo ivri ave esta forma: **:( ivri ) *:En la casos problemosa, tu ia scrive esta en loca: *::( ivri ( *:Si tua surfador crede ce un braseta parteni a testo ivri, lo va mirori lo, mostrante la "(" como ")", e per esta razona la testo aspeta coreta cuando tu tape lo. Ma lo vade a la banco de datos con un braseta noncoreta. (Esta es probable la problem vea a cual tu refere.) Me no es un esperta sur la tape de linguas scriveda de destra a sinistra, donce me no pote furni un solve simple. Cisa la difere es causada par la manera en cual tu move la cursor en la editador: per esemplo, si tu pone la cursor direta ante/pos la testo ivri e tape un braseta, cisa la editador interprete lo como la braseta oposada. Si tu vole, me pote ajunta alga cosa a la program de refresci afin lo ta deteta linias ivri con brasetas nonecuilibrada. Simon * Si tu ta pote coreti lo par codigi, me ta es felis. Me no es serta cual cambias me nesesa fa per solve lo. * Me ia scrive un programeta per trova tota linias ivri con brasetas nonecuilibrada. Nos ave cuasi 300. Me ia atenta coreti los par cambia "(" a ")", o ")" a "(", e veni de fa esta cambias. Me sujesta ce tu regarda la cambias, car lo es multe posible ce esta prosede ia introdui problemes nova, par causa de la bidirijalia de la testo. Me suspeta ce a veses la parolas ia es ja conservada en un ordina strana, ma car me no pote leje ivri, me no pote es serta. Un esemplo es "apside". Cuando me regarda lo asi, me vide un linia cual comensa (a la destra) con "אפסיס" segueda par 4 parolas entre brasetas; alora me vide un punto-virgula, segueda par la parola "אפסיד" e 13 parolas entre brasetas. Ma cuando me edita la paje, la parolas "הוא מקיף" apare a destra de "אפסיס"! Me no ia cambia "apside", e ance no "beco" e la verbo e nom "bateta". Simon * Me vide la cambias en la testo cru: la brasetas es nonecuilibrada en mea surfador. Los es ecuilibrada en la disionario, ma la problem esiste - la testo brasetida no es iniorada. Strana... Cisa la cambias apare diferente en tua surfador? Me no comprende perce.. Me usa Windows 10 con engles como la lingua de interfas. E me no ave un responde per la casos cual tu nota. Cisa un efeto causada par plu ca un sinia en serie. Me ia leje poca sur HTML, e me ia trova ce la dirije normal de testos es "ltr", e on debe usa dir="rtl" con eticetas cual on vole mostra en dirije destra a sinistra. Cisa lo es un alga indica... * La disionario es vera no plu ca un paje en la surfador, como la pajes de disionario en esta vici. Me espeta ce ambos ta presenta la testo ivri en la mesma modo en la mesma surfador… ma surfadores difere entre se. Cuando on edita un paje en la vici, la capasias de la editador per testo bidirijal difere no sola entre la surfadores diversa, ma ance entre Windows, Apple e Linux. Me vide no solve simple, ma me va pensa plu… Un parte de la problem es ce la prosede de tape un testo con dirijalia miscada en un surfador pote introdui eras cual no es an vidable asta cuando un otra program atenta manipula la testo. Tu es coreta ce on usa dir="rtl" en HTML, ma me crede ce acel funsiona sola per paragrafes intera, e no per parolas o frases individua a interna de un paragraf plu longa. La regulas es estrema complicada e confusante: un resoma es asi. Final, esce tua testos brasetida es nesesada? Lo pare a me ce lo conteni definis (en loca de traduis direta), ma definis apare ja en sua propre campo separada. En la campos engles e esperanto, nos presenta normal sola traduis, e no definis o esplicas. Simon * Me nota ce Vicipedia usa un stensil spesial per presenta un parola ivri a media de un frase engles, etc, e la stensil enclui la parola en . Ma acel no solve nosa problem: stensiles ta confusa la xercador de la disionario, e los no ta preveni la tape de leteras e puntuas en ordina nonconveninte en la editador. Simon * La editador en la vici es codigida como un elemento en HTML. Me ia trova asi un discute corta de la problem de tape testo bidirijal en un tal elemento, e la conclui no es favorente. Simon * Me ia inclui la brasetas per clari e per distingui entre omonimes (la lingua ivri es scriveda sin vocales) . Ma si, me pote sutrae los, esta es la solve la plu simple. La lejor ta debe usa plu la contesto. * Esce lo es posible "injeta" ante mostra la tradui, ma no conserva esta elemento en la banco de datos? * Si. Me ta pote ajunta acel sirca cualce serie de leteras ivri. Ma acel no ta solve la problem ce lo cual es conservada en la datos pote conteni brasetas noncoreta. Simon * Brasetas noncoreta cual es ja en la datos? Me ta coreti los... E en la futur me va sabe como tape la brasetas afin los va es coreta mostrada. * Oce, no problem. Me ia fa la ajunta. (Regarda la prima de la du datas a la comensa de la paje de la xercador – si lo no es oji, tu debe fa un refresci plen de la paje.) Simon * Hmm.. aora la parolas ivri es reversada. pe, en loca de סוס נדנדה me vide נדנדה סוס. Me ia esamina la html, e me ia nota ce cada parola ave separada la . Cisa esta elemento ta debe ensirca la tradui intera (incluinte la sinias)? * A, me comprende. Proba aora denova, per favore. Simon * Si, aora la parolas no es reversada, grasias. Me ia fa cambias a alga traduis en letera A como un proba. Per favore refresci la disionario afin nos pote vide la resulta. * Fada. Simon ** La problem pare solveda :) La traduis cambiada aspeta coreta colorida e la xercador iniora la testo brasetida. Me va continua la coretis. Grasias per tua aida! ** Simon, me demanda per un plu refresci, per favore.. Me ia fa alga cambias a la mesma dia en cual tu ia fa un refresci, ma me no trova los aora. Cisa me ia fa un era. (tota cambias pos "anafor" no apare). ** Cisa tu nesesa refresci plen la xercador. Ma tu mesma pote refresci la banco de datos, sempre cuando tu desira. Clica la lia "Refresci" a la fini de la lias alfabetal en la caxa colorida a la comensa de cualce paje de la disionario en la vici. (Si tu ia fa un era de strutur, la refresci va informa tu.) Simon ** A! evidente :) me ia fa un refresci plen e aora tota es bon. E la lia per refresci es multe pratical. Grasias denova.